psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Clin:Theory:Psychodynamic: Further reading
Complete works of Freud Complete works of Jung Basic introductory toolkit texts Casement, P. On Learning form the Patient Gay, P., ed., (1989) The Freud Reader, New York: W.W. Norton. Malan, D.M. (1979) Individual Psychotherapy and the Science of Psychodynamics,London: Butterworths, 1979, ch. 1-3. Core texts Bateman, A. & Holmes, J. (1995) Introduction to psychoanalysis: contemporary theory and practice. London: Routledge. Gabbard, G.O. (2000) Psychodynamic Psychiatry in Clinical Practice, 3rd Ed. Washington, D.C.: American Psychiatric Press. Gabbard, G.O. (2004) Long-Term Psychodynamic Psychotherapy: A Basic Text, Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Press. Jacobs, M. (1998) The presenting past: core of psychodynamic counselling and therapy. Buckingham: Open University Press. McWilliams N. (2004) Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy, New York: Guilford Press. Moore, B.E. (1995) Psychoanalysis: The Major Concepts, New Haven, Yale University Press. Moore, B.E., Fine, B.R., eds. (1990) Psychoanalytic Terms and Concepts, New Haven:Yale University Press. History of psychodynamic therapy Eagle, M. (2000) “Psychoanalysis: History of the Field,” in Encyclopedia of Psychology,ed. A. Kazdin, New York: Oxford University Press. Gay, P. (1988) Freud: A Life for Our Time, New York: W. W. Norton & Co. Jones, E. (1961) The Life and Work of Sigmund Freud, ed. L. Trilling & S. Marcus, NewYork: Basic Books, Harper. Mitchell, S.A., Black, M.J. (1995) Freud and Beyond: A History of Modern Psychoanalytic Thought, New York: Basic Books. Basic Principles Westen, D. (2000) Psychoanalysis: theories, in Encyclopedia of Psychology. Ed. A. Kazdin, New York: Oxford University Press. Theory of mind Arlow, J., Brenner, C. (1964) Psychoanalytic Concepts and Structural Theory, NewYork: International Universities Press, ch. 2-3. Brenner, C. (1955) An Elementary Textbook of Psychoanalysis, New York: International Universities Press. Kernberg, O. (1995) Psychoanalytic object relations theories, in Psychoanalysis: The Major Concepts, eds. Moore, B.E., Fine, B.R., New Haven: Yale University Press. Moore, B.E, Fine, B.R., (1990) Psychoanalytic Terms and ConceptsNew Haven: Yale University Press. Wiedeman, G. (1995) Sexuality in Psychoanalysis : The Major Concepts, ed. Moore, B.E., Fine, B.R. New Haven: Yale University Press. Development Fraiberg, S.H. (1996) The Magic Years, New York: Scribner. Greenspan, S., Pollock, G. eds (1990) The Course of Life, 2nd edition, Madison,CT: International Universities Press. Volume I: Infancy, Volume II: Early Childhood,Volume III: Childhood, Volume IV: Adolescence, Volume V: Adulthood and the Aging Process. Tyson, P., Tyson, R. (1995) Development, in Psychoanalysis : The Major Concepts, eds.Moore, B.E., Fine, B.R., New Haven, Yale University Press. Tyson, P., Tyson, R. (1990) Psychoanalytic Theories of Development: An Integration,New Haven: Yale University Press , ch.1-2. Psychopathology Ahktar, S. (1992) Broken Structures: Severe personality disorders and their treatment,New Jersey, Jason Aronson. Gabbard, G.O. (2000) Psychodynamic Psychiatry in Clinical Practice, Third edition,Washington, D.C.: American Psychiatric Press. MacKinnon, R., Michels, R. (1971) The Psychiatric Interview in Clinical Practice,Philadelphia: W.B. Saunders. Schwartz, H, et al. (1995) Psychodynamic Concepts in General Psychiatry, WashingtonD.C.: American Psychiatric Press. Shapiro, D. (1965) Neurotic Styles, New York: Basic Books. Assessment: Interviewing and formulation McWilliams, N. (1999) Psychoanalytic case formulation. London: Guilford Press. Peebles-Kleiger, M.J. (2002) Beginnings: The Art & Science of Planning Psychotherapy,Hillsdale, NJ: The Analytic Press, Inc., ch. 3. Summers, R.F. (2003) The Psychodynamic Formulation Updated, American Journal of Psychotherapy, 57:1. Treatment Gabbard, G.O. (2004) Long-Term Psychodynamic Psychotherapy: A Basic Text. Washington, D.C.: American Psychiatric Press. Greenson, R. (1967) The Theory and Technique of Psychoanalysis, New York: International Universities Press. McWilliams, N. (2004) Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy: A Practitioner’s Guide. NewYork: Guilford Press. Rockland, L. (1989) Supportive Psychotherapy: A Psychodynamic Approach. New York: Basic Books. Relationship to other therapies Cutler, J., et al. (2004) Comparing Cognitive Behavior Therapy, Interpersonal Psychotherapy, and Psychodynamic Psychotherapy, American Journal of Psychiatry, 161(9): 1567. Williams, P. (2004) What is psychoanalysis? What is a psychoanalyst? Textbook of Psychoanalysis, eds. Person, E., et al., Washington, D.C.: American Psychiatric Press. Graller, J., et al. (2001) Concurrent therapies: analysts’ collaboration with other therapists, J. Amer. Psychoanal. Assn., 49:607-628. Mintz, D. (2002) Meaning and medication in the care of treatment-resistant patients, Am J Psychother. 56(3):322-37. Busch, F., Auchincloss, E.L., (1995) The Psychology of Prescribing and Taking Medication, in Psychodynamic Concepts in General Psychiatry, ed. Schwartz, H., et al,Washington D.C., American Psychiatric Press, ch. 25. Case descriptions Druss, R. (2000) Listening to Patients: Relearning the Art of Healing in Psychotherapy,New York: Oxford Univ. Press. Luepnitz, D.A. (2003) Schopenauer’s Porcupines: Intimacy and It’s Dilemmas. New York: Basic Books, Ch. 3. Malan, D.M. (1979) Individual Psychotherapy and the Science of Psychodynamics, London: Butterworths, 1979, ch. 1-3. McWilliams, N. (2004) Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy: A Practitioner’s Guide. New York: Guilford Press, ch. 8,9. Vaughan, S.C. (1997) The Talking Cure. New York: Henry Holt and Co. Brief dynamic psychotherapy Bauer, G.P. & Kobos, J.C. (1987) Brief therapy: short-term psychodynamic intervention. New Jersey: Aronson. Messer, S.B. & Warren, C.S. (1995) Models of brief psychodynamic therapy: a comparative approach. London: Guilford Press. Psychoanalysis and cognitive neuroscience Westen, D. (1999) The scientific status of unconscious processes: is Freud really dead?Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 47(4): 1061-1107. Westen, D., Gabbard, G.O. (2002) Developments in Cognitive Neuroscience : I. Conflict,Compromise, and Connectionism. Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association,50(1): 53-98. Westen, D., Gabbard, G.O. (2002) Developments in Cognitive Neuroscience : II. Implications for Theories of Transference, Journal of the American sychoanalytic Association, 50(1): 53-98. Psychodynamic Psychotherapy research Leichsenring, F., Rabung, S., Leibing, E. (2004) The Efficacy of Short-term Psychodynamic Psychotherapy in Specific Psychiatric Disorders: A Meta-analysis, Arch Gen Psychiatry, Dec., 61: 1208 – 1216. Monsen, J., et al. (1995) Personality Disorders and Psychosocial Changes After Intensive Psychotherapy: A Prospective Follow-Up Study of an Outpatient Psychotherapy Project, 5 Years After End of Treatment, Scandinavian Journal of Psychology, 36:256-268. Wilzcek, A., Barber, J.P., Gustavsson, J.P., Asberg, M., Weinryb, R.M. (2004) Change after Long-term Psychotherapy, Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association,52(4): 1163-1184. Self psychology Kernberg Kohut Anna Frued Lacan